X-slayer part one
by Dimsel
Summary: Well, let's see, new revelations for the NEW chapter: SPIKE LIKES RASBERRY
1. Default Chapter

Half a continent away from the tragic scene of the death of a slayer, a young girl woke from

Okay HI!

It's me again, well obviously you know that, anyways the usual disclaimer stuff I don't own anything except for maybe Alicia and even then the slayer bit isn't mine.

Thanks to 'cy for telling me whether or not it sucks, and sorry about any spelling problems.

Enjoy!

Oh and it's not finished, and I won't finish It unless I get some feedback, so REVIEW!!!

Part one

Half a continent away from the tragic scene of the death of a slayer, a young girl woke from

A terrifying dream.

A soft whimper escaped her lips at the realization that this was more than a simple dream.

She tried to call to her family for comfort, but the only word she managed to utter was

"Slayer"

**************

2 years later

Heavy boots pounded on concrete as Alicia chased another member of the undead into oblivion.

"Ha!" she yelled as her stake slammed home, burring itself deeply into the vampires cool

flesh.

Alicia sighed, ever since she was awaked those two long years ago this had be come her

normal routine, hunt, chase, kill.

"Excellent." Warren her watcher, stated coming out from behind a tombstone.

" Yeah well, it wasn't anything special, just another vampire." she sighed, not even out of

breath from the chase.

" What would you prefer, an apocalypse?"

" Yeah...well no, I mean nothing ever happens here, that other slayer, what was her

name?"

"Buffy"

"Yeah, well she got to make her mark on the world, I'm just another slayer."

" That OTHER slayer," Warren said in his best I'm-the-watcher-listen-to-me voice

"left the council, abandoned all previous traditions, and oh yes...got herself killed."

" But, still nothing ever happens here, it's Canada for gods sake, the ALIENS even ignore

us."

"Be thankful and leave it at that, beside if you want to go to the hell mouth, you'll have to wait you don't need to be there until the end battle begins your job is to stay alive until then, the council will not risk loosing you. Now go home get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever." Alicia threw over her shoulder s she walked dejectedly away.

**********

When she got home she immediately hopped in the shower, and began washing the vamp

dust out of her hair.

"Can't go to the hell mouth, my ass." she grumbled to herself as the soothing water caressed away all the dirt grime and blood associated with being the chosen one.

"Why should I be stuck here, there's not real baddies around for me to fight."

Alicia stepped out of the shower, slipped into some comfort clothes and started to towel her hair dry.

"There are worse places to be, I mean I could be in Toronto, we don't want to go there do we fido?"

The fish merely looked at her blankly, then continued swimming to the other side of the tank.

*Sigh* "I thought being the slayer would mean excitement and adventure, there are more important things to be doing, for instance I heard that a polgara demon had set up shot in Washington, I could go there maybe stop it before it killed someone."

A bubble escaped from fido's gaping mouth.

"Anyways this magic thing is cool, and I'm getting pretty good at it." Alicia stated, opening a leather bound book entitled 'Magic for life' by Willow Rosenberg.

*Teleportation spells.... hmmm...that looks interesting, maybe I CAN get out of here* Alicia thought to herself having lost patience confiding in a fish. * Wow this looks easy too all I need is ground crows feet, and a picture of where I want to go.*

Alicia fished through her cluttered drawers for a picture of Washington; she came up with a postcard from a friend with the J. Edgar Hoover building on the front. The she went to the little brown cabinet in the corner which she affectionately called the "magic box".

"Perfect!" she exclaimed pulling out a fine gray power in a jar.

*Okay now I just say the words and poof!...I hope* She returned to the book and forcefully spoke the Latin phrase. There was a bright flash then suddenly Alicia found herself landing, painfully and less than gracefully atop

a wooden desk.* Ha! It worked!* she quickly took in her surroundings as the practiced hunter she was, next to her beside the desk was a file cabinet, across from her was the door, and when she looked behind her on the wall was a poster of a UFO and the words "I WANT TO BELIEVE" under the picture.

Suddenly she heard two pair of footsteps coming from behind the door as well as muffled chatting.

Alicia looked around her quickly for somewhere to go, but the dull door seemed to be the only exit.*Not that I'm afraid I am after all a slayer* Alicia said comforting herself.

The door handle turned...

Alicia leapt off the desk...

"Scully I..." A tall dark looking man looked around the room; his words dying instantly as her seem to recognize something was amiss.

Alicia, hidden in a dark corner of the dark office breathed a sigh of relief.*Mortals, HUMAN mortals*

"Mulder?" A petite red head look questionlly at the man she had called mulder. "Is there something wrong?"

" I don't know Scully, something's not right look at my desk the papers are all crumpled and misplaced."

*Yeah that's what happens when someone drops on them from six feet up* Alicia thought but still remained quiet.

" Well Mulder," Scully began a little tired of her partners' paranoia. "You're office isn't exactly the most spotless in the building, so-"

"No Scully," Mulder cut her off. "It looks as if someone's been sitting on them." The two agents edged further into the room to investigate.

Alicia choose this moment to dart silently through the door, and began running down the hall way, her loose sweat pants flapping, and bare feet slapping on the linoleum floor.

"Mulder!" Scully said in alarm as she and her partner race down the hall after their intruder.

"Stop!" Mulder said forcefully aiming his gun.

Alicia kept running putting all her slayer speed to good use. *Geez FBI agents! I'm screwed now!*

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" Mulder tried again, as Scully rushed passed him.

"Shoot Mulder!"

BANG BANG!!!

Two shots rang out in the lonely hallway echoing all the way to the upper offices. Alicia knew this was coming; after all she had apparently broken into FBI headquarters she didn't expect them to take it lying down. However with this foreknowledge she had already begun to take evasive action; she took two quick banking steps up the wall to her right and flipped over the agents' fire. Not even slowing to look at the two agents dumbfounded expressions she neared the end of the corridor turn the corner and...

Barreled straight into Walter Skinner, knocking both of the down.As Alicia scrambled to get up, Scully and Mulder rounded the corner, took in the situation and Yelled at skinner to stop the fleeing girl.

Alicia felt an iron grip at her ankle, and delivered two swift kicks to the assistant directors face. As she was getting up she felt the weight of Mulder slam into her side, knock the breath out of her and staggering her for an instant.Scully only needed that instant; leveling her gun she yelled, "Freeze! Put your hands up against the wall and don't MOVE!!!"

The young slayer took one look at the gun inches from her face and decided that, fast as she was, even the chosen one can't dodge bullets at this range. She obediently put her hands up, and glared at the angry red head in front of her.Skinner began wiping at his bleeding nose with his handkerchief and, Mulder stood near by Scully, backing her up if need be.

" Agents Mulder and Scully, would you mind telling me who this young lady is, and WHAT she is doing in a restricted area?" Skinner spat out, gingerly touching his bruised face.

As Mulder was going to answer a security team came running down the hallway, alerted by the gunshots.

" I wish I knew." Mulder said as the security team pulled Alicia up and started to escort her to a more secure area, namely jail.

Alicia had remained oddly silent during the exchange, plotting how she would get herself out of this one.

" Let's get her out of her and we can talk to her later, in the mean time, I want you to tell me what's going on, and there better be a good reason for why I just get myself a bruised face!"

"Sir," Scully began, "agent Mulder and I were just coming down to get a folder from his office and when we came in Mulder-"

" I noticed that papers on my desk had been moved." Mulder finished for Scully.

"Uh-Yes, and when Mulder and I went to investigate, she- the young girl, ran out from the office."

" Ah, I see. And would anyone care to explain HOW she got there or WHY?" Skinner said growing more impatient with the whole thing.

"well-uh we..." Scully stammered.

"It appears that by the way the papers were moved that something landed on them." Mulder took the lead.

Skinner spread his hands. " So you're trying to tell me what? That she dropped out of thin air?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right." Skinner sighed, leave it to Mulder to not even consider a rational response. "And if she did drop out of thin air like you say, Mulder," Skinner asked skeptically. " Why?"

" I suggest we ask her that ourselves, sir."

*************

The slayer calmly surveyed her new surroundings. *Warren told me to always see where the exits, hideaways, and possible dangers are before taking action. Warren* She sighed *I wonder if her even knows where I am. Man I am going to be in SOOOOOOO much trouble when I get home.* She studied the bars of her cell. *They don't look very strong maybe I could bend them.* She moved forward, gripped a bar in each hand and pulled.

SCREECH!!! The metal screamed in protest but began to give.

As Alicia tugged at the bars, she heard the two FBI agents from earlier coming down the hall talking quietly to each other. She stopped pulling the bars, and stepped back, and smiled at the rather large bend in the bars.

The two agents *Mulder and Scully?* stepped in front of her cell. The man kept his face totally blank, But Alicia could she the fiery focus in his eyes. *I should be careful about this one.* And the woman, although her features were carefully controlled, widened her eyes in shock at the noticeable deformation in the iron bars. *Ha!* Alicia thought.* They really have NO idea of who and what they are dealing with!*

" Hello." The tall man said in monotone. "I'm special agent Mulder, and this is my partner special agent Scully." He paused expecting the girl to respond with her name as well, seeing this wasn't going to work he decided just to ask, "Can you tell us your name?"

She considered telling them the truth, that this whole thing was an accident, but, remembering Warrens lessons on how a normal human would never understand what she was, and instead of telling anyone anything she should just find a fast way out of wherever she may be, Alicia smiled evilly and whispered "Slayer." She was going to enjoy this.

"Excuse me?" said Scully, she didn't like the look on the girls face.

"Slayer." Alicia said again even quieter. Both the agents leaned forward to hear, inching into the chosen ones deadly grasp.Alicia hand whipped out faster the mortal eye could see and grabbed Scully and Mulder by the front of their shirts, and yanked them towards her, slamming their bodies into the bars with a sickening crunch. The agents momentarily stunned, could only watch as this apparently fragile woman, bent the hard iron bars beside them and slipped through to freedom. As they got to their feet under them again they heard shouts and gunfire coming from the way they came. Strangely they heard the girl scream in some strange dead language, followed by a flash. The agents came around the corner they saw ALL the guards' unconscious but unharmed, and no sign of the girl.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Scully startled by the ease of the escape.

Mulder was helping a guard to his feet. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I-I don't know there was a flash and I was-." He pointed to the ground completely mystified.

"Did she disappear?" Mulder asked as Scully glared at him for even thinking that.

**********

As Alicia ran out of the building she was thankful that the flash spell was one of the first she learned. *well now that I'm here I might as well find that polgara.*

The slayer slowed to a walk knowing that she was attracting unwanted attention by running away from a government building, and congratulated herself on her brilliant escape from the FBI. She pasted a newsstand and quickly glanced at the headlines, noticing that Bush was once again making a fool of himself. As she moved down the stand one story caught her attention:

VICIOUS UNEXPLAINED STABBINGS!!!

Alicia picked it up and skimmed the article wondering if it was the polgara or just a sick example of the human condition. Whilst reading she came across the address of the murders and committed them to memory.

"HEY! This isn't a library! Move along or but something!" The shopkeeper yelled, Alicia just glared, set the paper down and moved away.

*************

Meanwhile....

"No of course she didn't disappear!" The guard answered. " At least I think she didn't." The guard sat down and scratched his head thinking. "I don't remember."

"Great." Said Mulder.

"Mulder, why don't we check the security cameras, she may still be in the building after all." Reasoned Scully.

The two headed to the control center hurriedly. When they got there Mulder quickly scanned the screens.

"No she's not in the building anymore. DAMN!" Mulder was angry now. *Something about that girl...what had she called herself? Slayer? What is that? And why is she here?*

"Lets check the back logs." Scully said, placing a calming hand on her partners shoulder. "I'll rewind the tapes."

Seconds ticked by as Scully searched for the right time. "There." she announced, pressing play.

The two agents crowded around the tiny screen as they relived the scene that happened only moments before. They watched, as the young girl slammed the agents into the bars, ran out of her cell, and encounter the guards. Mulder leaned forward, eyes riveted on the little picture; suddenly there was a bright flash of light that the camera couldn't see through. When it refocused, they saw the girl calmly step around the unconscious guards and head for the door.

"Slayer." Mulder said under his breath, trying the word out.

"Pardon?" Said Scully.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. What made the light? It seemed to come from the girl herself."

"No Mulder, that's impossible, probably there was a electrical malfunction or something."

"Yeah or something, Scully. What about the exterior cameras did they pick up anything?"

"I'll check." Scully took out the tape and inserted another one. "Yeah there she is, look."

They watched as the girl came out of the building at a run, the slowed to a walk and stopped at a newsstand.

"What did she pick up there?" Mulder asked pointing at the screen.

"Uh-a newspaper?"

"Maybe we should talk to the owner."

Scully nodded.

When they got outside Mulder scanned the area look for some sign that the mysterious girl that eluded them. Scully approached the newsstand and flashed her FBI badge.

" Excuse me sir, I'm Agent Scully, and this is agent Mulder." She began. "Could we ask you some questions about the young lady that passed by here a few moments ago?"

The guy took a drag on his cigarette. " Sure."

" What did she pick up?" Asked Mulder.

"That newspaper." He said pointing at THE WASHINGTON GLOBE.

"Did she say anything to you?" Scully asked as Mulder picked up the paper and read the front page.

" Nah, she just kinda looked at me, then walked off, y'know?"

" Yeah, thanks for you help." Mulder gave the man a five and took the paper with him.

Mulder leaned close to Scully and said to her, "We should take this up to forensics see if we can get any finger prints, also, I think we should check this address out."

"Why?"

"Call it a hunch."

*************

Alicia looked up at the street sign. * 5th and Main* She thought *It probably won't be here but it's a place to start* Alicia looked around for the classic signs of a demon, slime, flecks of oddly colored skin, blood.

Going further down the street she came across a derelict warehouse. * Hmmm...Good place to start* Pushing gently on the wood doors, Alicia looked inside, ready for anything. What she found was a vampire nest complete with the smell.

*Oh crap.*

**************

Mulder and Scully took one of the bureaus' cars to the site that was indicated in the paper.

Parking the car, Mulder said "5th and main, her we are."

"Do you see any sign or the girl?" Scully said straining her eyes in the approaching darkness.

"No I don't see the slayer."

"The what?"

"The slayer, that's what she said."

"What does it mean Mulder?"

" I thought if we didn't find anything, we could go find out."

"Where?"

"I don't know the library maybe?"

"Whatever. Lets just look for the girl." Scully said as she removed herself from the car.

Just then, the door of a nearby warehouse bust open with a dozen figures emerging after it.Four of the group was obviously feminine, with three of them and the rest of the others ganging up on the other person.

As the 11 figures circled around the one girl, she launched her attack, kicking viciously and chanting protection spells. The FBI agents rushed down the street ready for a fight, and as they got near Mulder recognized Alicia.

"That's the girl Scully!" He said slightly out of breath.

"Yes, but what is wrong with the others' faces?"

As they watched Alicia took a piece of the broken door, and brandished it to her attackers. The Vamps immediately took a step back.

"Slayer." The leader said, his voice dripping with distain.

"You bet you undead ass I am."

With that they threw themselves at her again.

"Freeze!"

12 heads snapped around at once, the vamps snarling and the slayer yelling at them to get back.

The lead Vampire took advantage of the distracted slayer and came up behind her ready to snap her neck.

Alicia spun and slammed the makeshift stake into his chest, taking a last look at his face before it exploded into dust.

"Bitch." She said as the wind blew the particles away.

Mulder took an involuntary step back, shocked.

Scully opened fire on one of the female vamps. Three slugs slammed it to the demon and she fell down with a grunt.

"You shot my sister!" A male vamp yelled. Enraged he threw himself at Scully. Seeing the imminent danger to his partner, Mulder fired his weapon. A bullet caught the vampire squarely in the head.

"Billy!!" The Vamp chic that Scully had shot wailed pulling herself to her feet, just as Alicia came up behind her and stabbed her through the back, eliminating another threat to the mortals.

'Billy' staggered slightly but kept advancing on the FBI agent. Completely surprised by the fact that her assailant was not lying in a pool of blood at her feet, Scully just stood and stared at her demon. Alicia saw that the agent was not prepared to defend herself, she swiftly dispatched the vamp she was dealing with and sent her stake flying end over end slamming into the billys' back. The remaining 8 vamps circled the FBI agents realizing that they would be easier prey.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled. "What are these things?"

"Vampires Scully, I think they're vampires."

"Can you kill them?"

"Yeah." Alicia said. "Stake trough the heart is easiest, but my personal favorite is decapitation."

Mulder just stared at her.Billy's' sister choose this moment to attack Mulder.

"AHH!" He screamed as fangs raked his neck.Alicia moved in quickly pulling the Vamp off Mulder and throwing her to the ground.Mulder, free of his attacker turn on a tackily dressed vamp, and delivered a vicious undercut to his gut, hoping to knock the wind out of him. Unfortunately for Mulder he didn't realize that vampires, being dead, don't need to breathe. The tacky vampire glaring at him, his yellow eyes burning with bloodlust, launched a body slam, which knocked down Mulder, causing him to trip up Scully.Alicia staked billys' sister and turned, once again ready to save the meddling FBI agents. Before the slayer could get to them, a vampire with a particularly scabby face stepped in front of her, pulling out a vicious looking knife.

Alicia eyed the knife warily. Scabby circled thinking he had the advantage, took a swipe at the slayer. Alicia seeing the knife flash spun in a tight roundhouse kick sending the knife clattering down the street.

The vampire started to run for the knife but, Alicia staked him before he took three steps.

Agent Scully still on the ground, seeing the knife land a few feet from her face, scrabbled to pick it up. When she reached it see pulled herself to help defend Mulder from the tacky vamp. Alicia mean while took out two other vamps.

"Come on lil' red, show me whatchya got." The vamp taunted. Scully lunged forward and managed to catch the vamp in the face. Tacky boy screamed in rang and flew at Scully. The agent whirled and brought the knife down, neatly cutting of the vamps hand.Screaming he backed off, cradling his stump.

Alicia came up to Scully. "Can I borrow this?" she said pointing to the knife.

"Uh-?"

" I'll take that as a yes." And with that Alicia took the knife and headed towards the remaining five Vampires. *The agents are doing okay, maybe they aren't too bad.* One vamp approached her. The knife flashed so quickly that the two humans didn't even see it. Neither did the Vampire, his head exploded into dust seconds before the rest of his body. Alicia allowed herself a small smile. The other vamps, realizing they had bitten off more than they could chew turned and ran, screaming profanity as they went.

Alicia, realizing that the FBI were staring, she turned around holding the knife.

"Those were vampires?" Mulder asked quietly.

"Yes." Answer Alicia, not sure what was going to happen next.

"They were dead?" He continued.

"They still are." The slayer said, realizing that this was difficult for the agents to accept.

"Who ARE you?" Scully asked still confused.

"Who are you?" Alicia countered

"I asked first."

"I have the knife."

"Oh, right." Scully said sheepishly.

"As we told you before I am Agent Mulder and, this is agent Scully."

"Yeah, why are you following me?" The slayer asked.

" You didn't tell us your name yet." The stoic man said.

" I know." Alicia could see this wasn't going to go well, she sighed. " Hey you know what? I'm kinda thirsty so I'm thinkin' lets get a drink."

Mulder looked around at the still swirling dust and thought that it was a good idea. "Yeah." he said, "I definitly need a drink."

Scully glanced at her partner. "There's a pub just over a block away from here."

"Cool." The slayer said as she started on her way.

"Wait!" Said Scully. "Are you even legal?"

Alicia looked down at the ground. "Well..." she began. "I'll be 18 in two weeks."

Mulder looked up at the stars *God, she only 17!*

Scully looked at the young girl in front of her. "Whatever." The agent dropped her hands to her sides. "I really need a drink, so lets just go." She smiled at her partner, and motioned for him to get moving.

His eyes never left the knife in the girls' hands as they walked down Main, considering how fast she was with it; he felt he had good reason to be slightly nervous.

Alicia laughed to herself. *I think they're afraid of me!*

Mulder leaned over to his partner. " Can you believe we just battled Vampires?" He whispered excitedly.

"Mulder, just because..." Scully began, only to be cut off by the girl in front of them.

"'This the place?" She asked, looking at the neon sign that said 'BEER AND BUFFALO WINGS HAPPY HOUR'

"Yeah." said Scully as the three-some pushed through the greasy doors.

As they entered Mulder took noticed of the way the girl looked at everything before she took another step. *Not that you could really see anything with all this smoke*

Alicia slipped up to the bar satisfied that if a threat aroused itself she could handle everyone in the room.

"Hey...Jim," she said looking at his name tag, "We'll have two baskets of your wings and, umm... what kind of imported beers do you have in here."

"What kind of imported beer?, well we got'foster' some sort of Japanese beer and-"

"Do you have any Canadian beer?"

The bartender eyed her closely. "How old are you? Lets see some id."

Mulder stepped up to the bar. "She's with us."

"And what are you her father?" Jim scoffed.

Mulder was becoming extremely annoyed, he got the felling that the girl wouldn't talk until she got her drinks and food. "Just give her the beer." He said in a menacing voice.

"Sure whatever, whaddo you guys want?"

Mulder looked at Scully, "What ever you have on tap."

Alicia smiled at the FBI agent; she was beginning to like him.

"Here you go." Jim brought the food and drinks. "That'll be $12.60."

Alicia looked at Mulder expectantly. He sighed and paid the bartender. Scully spotted an empty table in a secluded corner in the bar and suggested they go sit there.

Alicia opened her Canadian beer and took a swig. Mulder scarffed a wing. Scully looked at them expectantly.

"Well...?" She said impatiently.

"Mmm...beer first, talk later." Alicia said.

Mulder wiped his face, "normally I would agree, but...these aren't exactly normal circumstances."

*Here we go* Alicia thought. "What do you want to know?"

"Well a name would be nice, that's all we wanted to know before you slammed use in the bars." Scully said with an edge in her voice. *She still broke in to Mulders' office* she reminded herself

"My name is Alicia."

Mulder nodded. "So... those were real vampires?"

"Yeah."

"And vampires are real?"

Alicia looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "Yes."

"Mulder what's wrong?"

"Scully, think about it, if vampires are real," he said excitement radiating off him, "Then that could mean everything in the X-Files is real too."

"Mulder, don't get to excited, just because vampires," She swallowed hard on the word, "are real, that doesn't mean that the UFO's and all the government conspiracies are true."

"Actually," Alicia broke in, "the government is aware that vampires and demons exist, in fact about oh, three or four years ago, the began a program called the'initiative' that was supposed to capture and study vampires and other demons, but it eventually got out of hand so they closed it...I think."

Mulder and Scully stared at her in shock.

"How do you know this?" Scully asked skeptically.

"The uh-" She took a sip of her beer, "slayer before me was actually involved with the program, until she found out that one of the doctors was trying to make a demonic super solider that ended up killing almost everyone on the team."

"Wow." Mulder said and leaned back in his chair. " So, Alicia what exactly is a slayer?"

Alicia looked at him for a minute considering hoe she would answer this, after a minute or two she said, "I'm kind of like the demons demon, I hunt them, and kill them, or if I can't kill them I send them back to their dimension."

*Other dimensions?!* Thought Scully, but she said, "So you hunt all demons?"

"No," answered Alicia, "some demons find a way to co-exist with humans, like Bill Gates."

"Bill Gates is a demon?" Mulder asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it would be obvious by now, he's a serpentine, they look completely normal in public, but when they get home... well, anyways."

The two agents took a few minutes to digest this, finally Scully asked "What were you doing in Mulders' office?"

"Oh. Right. That." She looked at the two agents stern faces, "Well I kinda, landed there."

The two agents looked at her as if waiting for more.

" What?!?!?!" Alicia exclaimed, " I didn't mean to! The spell wasn't specific enough."

"Spell?"

Alicia recognized that now she probably have to start from the beginning. "Well I was at home, just after patrol, and I was bored out of my mind, cuz we never get any cool demons, in Canada-"

"Cool demons?"

"Never mind, anyways, so I got win that there was a polgara demon around these parts-"

"What's a polgara?" Mulder asked

Alicia sighed, "Big ugly with spikes coming outta his arms."

The FBI agents grimaced.

"Yeah well, so where was I? Oh right, I thought I could kill him before he killed anyone else, but by the looks of that paper I was to late." She shrugged.

"You think this polgaro is responsible for the murders?" Scully said taking a wing for herself.

"PolgarA, but, yeah it makes sense."

"How are we gonna explain this one to Skinner?" Scully moaned.

"Don't ask me Scully, I'm not the one with the rational responses, 'member." Mulder said, rubbing his neck where the Vamp, got him.

Alicia looked at the two during this little exchange and saw the chemistry. *They must make a good team.*

"Who's Skinner?" She asked.

"Skinner is our boss, you know the guy who you kicked in the face?" Scully said, Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Oh." The slayer looked at the bottom of the beer bottle sheepishly. "Him. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay he deserved it."

"Mulder!" Scully scolded, then smiled. "Well, maybe just a bit. Wow it's almost 3:00 am, Alicia do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh..." She looked at the agents. "Not really."

" You can stay with me if you like, I wouldn't put you through the horror of the pit of sunflower seeds that is Mulders' apartment."

"Hey!" He threw a chicken bit her way, which she deftly dodged, laughing.

"Wow. Thank you. But first I really should look for the demon before the sun comes up."

"Sure, I'll leave a key for you okay?"

"Cool."

"Alicia, I'd be kind of interested in seeing this demon, would it be okay if I came with you?"

"Sure, Mulder, I don't care. I'm used to having someone patrol with me."

"Really?" Scully said.

"Uh-huh, Warren my watcher normally comes with me. He's like my teacher." She said before they could ask the question she knew was on their minds.

"Shall we go then?" Scully stood up, eager to get out of the smoky room.

***********

Agent Mulder and Alicia, stepped cautiously through an unkempt graveyard.

"You think it'll be here?" Mulder asked.

Alicia shrugged, "It's a good bet, it doesn't look like many people come here and there are lots of old crypts that it could hide in."

A nearby patch of bushes moved. Alicia and Mulder hid behind a large tombstone.Suddenly a bleach blond pale-looking guy in a leather duster stepped out, dusting himself of and cautiously looked around. Alicia, immediately recognized that this man was not with the living anymore. She launched her attacked, leaping off the top of the tombstone, she collided with the vampire, sending both tumbling down to the ground. Alicia was on her feet in a second, with Mulder coming out to help her.

"Hey, back off!" The vamp yelled in a British accent. "I'm not a bad guy!"

"Right." Alicia said sarcastically, raising her stake.

"Stop! Bloody slayers! Your almost as mean as Buffy."

"Buffy? How did you know her?" Alicia was VERY confused.

"I was on her team." He pulling himself off the ground. "You know a good guy?"

"How-?"

"The government put a chip in my head, can't hurt people? Jeez the council didn't tell you about poor ol' Spike or what?"

"Spike? As in William the Bloody?"

The Vampire stood a little taller. Mulder just looked at the two. "So you don't want to kill him?"

"I haven't decided yet, so you're part of that initiative thing?"

"Spike scratched his head. "Yeah, bloody bastards."

Alicia chuckled. Mulder still feeling he was missing something said, "What??"

Alicia smiled, "He's neutered."

Spike glared at the girl.

****************

Meanwhile at the Scully residence...

*What am I thinking?!?!* Scully mentally scolded herself, *Inviting a total stranger to MY house? I must be getting lax, you'd think hanging around Mulder would teach me to be a little more paranoid.*

Then the other side of her brain kicked in: *Well you couldn't just let her stay outside, could you? She's only 17!* Scully sighed, *Oh well, can't do anything about it now, I don't want to make her angry, I saw how she used that knife. Wait, shouldn't that be why I don't want her here?*

**************

Back in the graveyard...

"So...you a good guy?" Mulder asked, fascinated by the whole thing.

"No" said Alicia.

"Yes" said Spike.

Alicia turned on him. "No you are not, you ARE William the bloody, no matter how good you are now you are still responsible for hundreds of deaths, you should pay for your crimes."

"What-?" Spike was getting sort a nervous, "I haven't killed anyone in over two years!"

"That doesn't matter." She started to raise her stake again.

"Yes it does!" Spike said, taking a step back. "I'm trying to ATONE! You're not bothering Angel are you? He's done WAY worse than I, and he hasn't had the pleasure of seeing your stake now has he?"

"Angel's different-"

"Why just because he had a soul, and fell in love with Buf- a slayer? Well newsflash! I did too! And I may not have a soul but I've got a chip!"

*A vampire falling in love with a vampire slayer, this night just gets weirder and weirder.* Mulder thought considering the two.

Alicia put her stake down. "YOU fell in love with Buffy?"

If the vampire could have blushed he would have. "Buffy, she was..." tears began to form, "She was special."

Alicia thought of everything that particular slayer had done. "Yeah, yes she was." A truce had formed between them.

Mulder cut in before they went at each other again. "We should get you guys to Scullys', I'm sure she'd love to look at you." He said pointing at spike and heading back for his car.

************

Half way across town...

Smoke filled the room, where two men sat solemnly, waiting for the other to finish a phone call.

"Yes she is here...No, she's still alive...We think a spell...The initiative, are you sure?...yes, understood." He hung up the phone, and lit a cigarette. "Alex I want you and Finn to go and...contain...the slayer, she's a radical, not in the formula of the plan, She's dangerous and could cost us everything. Eliminate the problem."

"Yes sir." Finn said, "I'll get my men right on it." He left the room.

Alex krychek, waited knowing the smoking man in front of him had more to say.

"Alex, he began, "Watch him, make sure his feeling don't cloud his judgement, and if they do..." He trailed off, no more needed to be said.

"Understood." Said Krychek and followed after riley.


	2. Scully's house, Spike's butt

I've been told to explain some things so i will, first of all this happens around 1997 for mulder and scully and after the buffy season finally. I started to write this BEFORE i saw the season premier, so Buffys' still in the ground, as far as this story goes. Okay that's about it, oh, i don't own em' never will.

Scully's house 1 hour later.

Scully heard a key turning in the door. *Oh, that must be Alicia.* She thought, then looked at the two men who followed after her. *And Mulder and...Billy Idol??!*

Spike waited patiently just outside the threshold. He cleared his throat.

Alicia scoffed and turned to Scully. "Scully this is William the- uh, Spike. He's a vampire, you have to invite him in."

"A vampire? into MY home? Do you trust him."

"Welllll...no but he can't hurt you."

"Why?- never mind I don't want to know." She sighed and invited Spike in.

"Thanks luv." he said and saunterd in closing the door behind him.

"We thought you want to see a vampire up close, Scully." Mulder said plopping down on the couth and putting his feet on the table.

Scully blinked. *Vampire...dead...rrright, he can't be dead, it's impossible. Isn't it? Maybe I'll just have a look." She moved towards Spike.

"WHOA." He said backing off. "I don't want no bloody quack EXAMINING me, I've had enough poking and prodding in my time."

"What ever, you guys deal with it, I have a polgara to find."

Spike turned to her. "You lookin' for 'im to then?"

"Yeah." Alicia turned intrigued "YOU'RE looking for him too? Why?"

"Pretty much to beat the crap out of him." He sniffed "All i can do these days."

"Oh." Alicia looked down on the ground, not believing she was going to ask this: "You-You wouldn't have any idea where it might be do you?"

A smirk traced Spikes lips. "Why slayer, are you asking for MY help?" He pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

Alicia grunted. "Forget it."

Scully snatched the cigarette out of Spikes mouth and put it out.

"Maybe I do know where 'e is." 

"But you're not gonna tell me are you."

"not with out some sort of re-embursment."

Mulder sighed *nothing ever comes easy."

"What's it gonna cost me?"

"Two hundred, up front."

"Two fifty AFTER he's dead."

"Deal."

Spike nodded.

"Let's go." Alicia said continuing for the door.

"One second luv, we can't go just yet, the sun's up in about 20 minutes." Spike said, pointing at a clock.

Three heads turned, noticing for the first time that it was almost 5:30 in the morning.

Scully was less than happy. "God, mulder we have to be at work in two hours!"

"So?"

She sighed. "Unlike you, NORMAL people have to sleep." She headed for her room. "Alicia your room is third on the left."

"Cool."

"What about me red?"

Mulder looked at him, "What about you?"

"Well, I can't go out now, I'd be 'William the pile of ash' If I left now."

Scully looked p at the heavens *why me?* "You can take the couch, IF you let me examine you tomorrow morning."

Spike sucked his lip. "Alright, but here, not at some government funded facility or the like."

"Whatever" Scully said, tired.

"Bye Scully!" Mulder called going out the door. "I'll see you in a while!"

Spike and Alicia looked at each other.

"Try anything and you'll be seeing the buisness end of my stake." She said closing the door to her room.

"Yup." Spike sighed, streaching out on the couch. "Just like old times."

********

The next day...

Scully came down stairs to find certain bleach blond talking hurredly on the phone with some one.

"Yeah I'm telling you Rupert, I'm with the new Slayer...No she's doin' good...Whaddya mean how do I know?She knocked me flat on my back!...Oh sod off! It is to a hard thing to do...Her watcher? I don't know...Yeah well, I'm just gonna stick around until we kill off this polgara. How's Dawn?..Good, right...bye."

He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Scully asked.

"Old friend...sort of."

"So ready to get started?"

"Huh?"

"Well I have to be at work in...an hour and I want to see if you really are what you say you are."

Spike looked around nervously. "Right, get on with it then, and don't put any more bloody chips in my head. I know you government types."

Scully sighed.

***********

"Oh god that's cold!"

"Hold still, and what does it matter to you if it's cold, you're cold!"

"Hey, we still have feelings you know. Ow!"

The door to Alicia's room opened, she peeked out to see a half naked vampire and a very disturbed Dr. Scully.

"This isn't possible, you don't have a pulse."

"That's cus I'm dead luv. You know a Vampire."

"Yeah but I really didn't believe it until now!"

"What? You saw them get dusted right in front of you! How much bloody proof do you need?"

"Well-I.."

"Are you from Sunnydale?"

"No, why?"

"The biggest skeptics there, I swear..."

"Uh- Am I interrupting something?" Alicia said, fully exiting her room.

The twosome turned around to face her. Alicia got a good look at Spike *Wow!*

****************

Agent Finn took off his head phones *Spike? in agent Scully's home?* He listened again "Damn, he called Giles, now we'll have the whole gang to deal with, great!* He slammed the equipment down in frustration.

"Problem?" Alex Krycek asked from across the room, he didn't like Finn, and made sure he knew it.

"No." Riley said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing you can't handle, right?" Krycek smirked.

Riley glared at the man.

****************

Sunnydale, California

Rupert giles sat at his desk in his store, wearily rubbing his forehead, this news about the new slayer had brought up painful memories for him.

"hello Giles!" Anya said as she flounced it to the small magic shop.

Giles looked up at his assistant and good friend came down the steps. "oh, hello Anya. how are you?"

"i'm great! d'you know why?" She paused, but not long enough for Giles to respond, "Cuz, today, i get paid." She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes Anya, I know, you will get your check later, right now I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"But-" Anya sighed. *Mortals!*

"Hey, Anyn." Xander, Anyas' fiancee came into the store, pausing to give her a kiss. "What's up, Giles, we got your call, mind telling us what's going on?" Willow, and Tara came in behind him.

"Well, it appears, Spike has run across the new Slayer."

"Didn't we send him to Washington to get rid of the Polgara?"

"Yes, er..quite." Giles began, "Apparently he ran into her on patrol, the funny thing is there is no sign of her watcher, and she's with two FBI agents."

"The government? Oh that can't be good." Xander said plopping down on a chair.

"Did you call the council?" Willow asked.

"No they won't let me through."

"Still mad at 'cha huh." Williow asked. Giles nodded.

"D-Do you know who the next watcher was going to be." Tara put in.

"No i haven't followed the actions of the council ever since-" He looked down, not able to finish.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Anya asked.

"Well..."

"Well, we should help her," Xander shrugged, "It's what we do. We've always helped the slayer."

There were nods around the room.

"I guess we're going to Washington." Giles said.

******************  
Scullys' house

"S-so, agent Scully...umm...what did you find?" Alicia could feel the blush creeping up her face.

Scully took her gloves off with a snap. "He's dead! he really is a vampire."

Spike snorted. The phone rang.

"Scully....yes...now?!...Fine...give me five minutes alright." She hung up. "I have to go into the office, umm...you guys can stay here if you want, there's plenty of food in the fridge, you do eat don't you?" She asked Spike, as she rushed out the door.

He shrugged.

"So..." Alicia said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hmmmf." Spike said pulling out a cigarette. "So, where's your watcher luv?"

Alicia paled, "Oh my god I have to call him!" She leapt for the phone and quickly punched in Warrens number. A minute passed before Alicia hung up. "He's not there. Damn! I hope he's okay."

"well," Spike said standing up, "not to worry, i called an old 'friend' from sunnyhell, who just happens to be a watcher."

"Huh?"

"Rupert Giles? You know, Buffy's old watcher?"

"Giles!?" Alicia exclaimed. "This is SO cool, warren is always telling me how this guy was such a rebel and he never listened to the council." 

"Yeah, they had their differences."

"Yeah, but he trained one of THE best slayers ever! Maybe i can get some tips. Not," she paused, "that warren's not good but, he's so...what's the word?...British."

Spike scoffed. "We're not all like that you know, some of us." He looked at her, "are real bad boys."

"Ew." Alicia said, not sure if he was trying to intimidate her or hit on her.

He kept looking at her. 

*god! i wanna melt!* Alicia thought, quickly followed by another, mental, *EW!* " so uh... when will mr.giles be here?"

"tonight sometime."

"oh, well in the mean time i'm gonna got out and keep looking for that polgara."

"enjoy yourself slayer." Spike threw off as he searched the fridge. TBC.....


	3. The scoobys' rush in!!!

HAHA Oh I was fast this time, but I think the quality may have slipped this time 'round. Oh well here's the next part. Enjoy!

*************

AD Skinners' office

The door opened with a click, as Walter looked up. "Ah, agent Scully, please sit down."

Scully nodded her head as she tried to cover the grin at the sight of Skinners' bruised face. "Has agent Mulder arrived yet sir?"

"No, not as of yet. But as for you, do you have any new information on or missing... 'guest'?"

"Uh...actually sir," She fidgeted in her seat. "The suspect is staying with me."

Skinner blinked. "What? You let a dangerous fugitive into your house? Why didn't you turn her into custody?!" He practically roared causing him to wince and gingerly touch his nose.

*That's a good question* "Well...ummm, you see, sir, the girl, who's name is Alicia by the way, appears to be something other than you're normal girl."

"Explain. Quickly."

"Well, she claims to be something of a vampire slayer."

He just stared at his supposedly rational agent.

"She possesses extraordinary strength, and speed, her reflexes, from what I saw, were extremely fast, and she claims to be able to use magic."

"Magic, agent Scully?"

The agent sighed. "Yes, sir, magic."

"And you believe this, I mean I could understand it coming from Mulder but-"

"Sir, I saw her take down a dozen assailants, armed only with a wooden stake, who then exploded into dust, they were vampires, real vampires, and I cannot prove otherwise. Sir-I know how crazy this must sound, believe me I'm still having trouble believing this, but I've seen it happen, I even examined one of the vampires and I can tell you, sir, that this-this walking talking man has no pulse. He is dead. He has fangs, and Alicia is the thing that hunts them."

She was saved by a disbelieving rebuke, by Mulder entering the office.

"Sorry I'm late, " He said, "did I miss anything?"

"Just agent Scullys' rather Fantastic tale of Vampires and-slayers."

"Oh-Alicia, good then I don't have to tell you."

"Actually, agent mulder, I, for once, would like to hear YOUR side of this 'tale'"

*Wow. * "Well, sir, I'm sure that agent Scullys' account is entirely accurate."

"You're telling me, agents, that VAMPIRES really exist, and that there is a being-for lack of a better word-that hunts them and then KILLS them? Do you know what the sad thing is? -Don't answer that agent Mulder, the sad thing is, this story is more believable than half of the other things you come up with."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other. Mulder sighed.

"Now," Skinner continued, "I want that girl back in custody by the end of the day, or you two will find yourself doing background checks until you retire!!. Now get out of my office."

Scully and Mulder got out of their chairs and headed for the door. However, Mulder had one more question to ask. "Uh-Sir?"

Skinner gave him a dark look. "What?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Initiative?"

Skinners' eyes widened a bit "No."

"Didn't think so, see ya later." And with that Mulder left the office.

*How do they know about the initiative? That smoking Son of a bitch isn't paying me enough to keep this from them. And what if they really do have a slayer?* With these thoughts in his mind Assistant director Walter Skinner, sat back and waited for the inevitable phone call.

********************

Across town.

The smoking profile casually dialed the now familiar number into the phone, and waited for Skinner to pick up.

"Hello, Mr.. Skinner." He said.

"Hello." Came the reply. "Listen, I'm sure you already know what just went on in my office-"

"Of course."

Skinner sighed in annoyance; he didn't like being watched. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do what you are doing, keep them in the dark, it has already been taken care of, several of my agents are already at the lovely Scullys' house awaiting the slayers return."

"What?! At her house?! You promised me no harm would come to her."

"And none will, these matters are not of your concern."

"What do you intend to do with the slayer?" Skinner asked, but the smoking man had already hung up.

C.G.B. Spender took a long drag on his cigarette. *This is going to be fun, not only will we get a Slayer, but with luck she'll kill that annoying Finn off in the process.*

**************

The airport.

The trio of Sunnydalers exited the plane with the weary looks of those who sat beside the irate toddler for 4 hours.

"Well that was fun. Not." Xander said rubbing out a kink in neck, he missed Anya who had to stay back to mind the shop.

"Yes well let's hurry on, we have a slayer to find."

"Oh, about that, do you have any idea where she might be?" Williow asked.

"Uh-Yes, spike gave me the address on their residence." Giles explained as he hailed a cab. 

Monuments flashed by the Sunnydalers as the headed towards Scullys' house.

"It's too bad we don't get to look around." Said willow gazing out her window. "I would love to see all of Washington."

"Perhaps some other time williow, right now we have more pressing matters." Came the British reply.

*Sigh*

*************

2 blocks away from the J. Edgar Hoover building. Underground

Alicia had been in the sewers most of the day, looking for the Polgara. She was getting pretty annoyed with the whole thing, and looking forward to beating the crap out of any undead she came across.

She was turning the corner when she saw and lurchy figure huddled at the far end of the tunnel. Quickly she shrank back looking for a weapon of some sort, finding none on the ground she looked up and firmly griped an overhanging rusted pipe, she gave a tug, and it came loose. Unfortunately the grating sound it made as it came down alerted the lurching something, and it turned sharply showing wicked claws and ripping teeth.

*Oh joy* Alicia thought as she moved into position. The thing let out a growl as I watched her fluid movements, then leapt at her. Alicia sidestepped quickly and brought the pipe down on its back. Nothing. Not even a flinch as it turned back on her. Alicia brandished the pipe again and moved forward.

'Crack!!' She pummeled it in the face and the creature spun around from the impact. "Now that's more like it!" Alicia crowed, pressing her attack. Suddenly the creature brought its' huge hand up and caught the pipe in it's downward swing, 'he' spun Alicia around using her momentum against her.

"Wha-?" Alicia found herself firmly pinned against the wall, the demons ugly face inches from her own. She sharply brought her knee up; hoping it was indeed a boy demon.

The low groan he emitted as he sank to the ground was thoroughly satisfying. The slayer acted quickly taking back the pipe and kicking him in the face. Then in a blur she impaled the demon right through his red eye with her pipe. He fell to the ground without a sound.

"Ewe!" She exclaimed. "Sewer muck! Well that's just great, I don't have anymore clothes!" She gave the corpse on last kick, before she stalked off. 

Walked quickly past a sign indicating the street number above, then whirled around noticing the address. *Oh! Hey. Well isn't that convenient. Maybe Mulder and Scully are in the building.* She didn't really like walking through the sewers and would be glad for a ride home.

TBC...


	4. SEWERS AND RUBBER DUCKS

#Hi! 'tis the dimsel! Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, School tests coming up and I thought i should at least PRETEND to study.

Anyways...back to the story, if you need a reminder, Alicia is mine, everything else is not. So don't try to sue me cuz, it'd be pointless. ok? ok.

****************

Security office, J. Edgar Hoover building

Joe sat drinking day old coffee and gazing at the tourists as they passed through the metal detectors. And the hot moms. *Ohhhh there's a pretty one." He thought as a 30 something woman toting here kid walked by in tight capri's. He purposely halted the x-ray conveyor belt so she'd have to stay around a little longer. Finally after a disapproving look from his superior he let her get her things and pass. Lucky for him, another young woman passed his way. *Whoa way Waaaay young* Un fortunaty she didn't have any bags so he couldn't detain her. *Oh well. * He looked past her. *HELLLLO! *

++++++++++++++

Alicia pretended not to notice the guards stare as she strode past him, and headed for the fire stairs. *They'll probably be the fastest to the basement, now if I can only remember the way...*

She came down the last flight and looked down the bare hall. Only one door was illuminated. *Well now, THAT'S handy. * She moved towards the door and casually went in. *Well it's good to know that _I_ wasn't the cause of the mess in here. * However the agents were not in, so she sat down in Mulders' chair and waited. And waited. Alicia got bored really fast, and soon found herself leafing through the numerous files in the office. *Hey they may be on demons. I'm the Slayer; I should know these things. * She justified to herself. *Fluke-man?, Aliens, ah here we are...Vampires. What's this scribbled in the margin...Bucktooth? * She heard the doorknob turn. *Ay* she put everything back and hurriedly crouched behind the desk.

Mulder entered the room, and looked around, he could have sworn he heard someone in here a few seconds ago...

Alicia having ascertained that Mulder was not a threat stood up from behind the desk. "Yo." She said.

Mulder looked at her. "Hey. Um...how did you get in here?" *Again! *

"Um...my dashing good looks and charming wit?" Alicia said sheepishly.

"Do we not have security in this building?" Mulder said to himself more than her. "Anyways, what are you doing here? If Skinner found out, he'd have you locked up so fast."

"Oi, I was in the sewer, looking for the demon, when I realized where I was and thought I could get a ride."

"Oh, well, were you looking through my files?"

"Uh-Yeah, sorry."

"No it's not a problem, I was gonna get you to do it eventually anyways, just to see if any of these are related to demon or the like."

"Yeah, some of this stuff is REALLY weird, but I'm not the one you should be asking about this, My watcher would know far more than I would." *Speaking of...* "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Mulder said waving around as if trying to locate it. After a few seconds he followed the cord and pulled the phone from under a file. "Here, dial 9 to get out."

"Thanks." Alicia said and punched in Warren's number. She waited. "Oi, he's still not home, where the Hell is he?!" She slammed the phone down.

"umm...?" Mulder said not really sure what to do.

*I hope he's okay* Alicia thought. *Maybe he went out on patrol, and he-he-* She sat down hard. *No he's to smart for that. Still...*

*************

Scully's house.

"Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bath-time SO much FUN!" The Platinum haired, hundred year old plus creature of the night, Spike, was sitting in the bathtub utterly surrounded by raspberry-scented bubbles.

He picked up a foamy back scrubber and continued singing at the top of his lungs.

KNOCK KNOCK!!! Some one was at the door.

Cursing, Spike pulled himself out of the tub, donned himself with Dana Scullys' pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. With the back-scrubber still in hand he descended the stairs and opened up the front door, careful to stay out of the sun.

Rupert Giles stuck his head in the door...and immediately burst out laughing. 

"Oh bloody hell, it's you blokes." William the Bloody said tightening the robe around him.

The rest of the group entered the house and had the same reaction as Giles. Xander actually fell on the ground.

Spike sighed in annoyance and closed the door. "Well it took you long enough to get here."

There came a very British sounding cough from the other side of the room, from Giles trying to contain his laughter. "Umm...Spike." He began between snickers. "You have a slayer here, no?"

"No."

They all stopped and stared at him.

"She's not here for the moment; she's looking for the Demon."

The Scoobies looked at each other, wondering what they should do next; Spike went up to his bath.

TBC.... Same BAT time! SAME BAT CHANNEL!! *damn straight*


End file.
